A Promise in the Wind
by Katcat
Summary: Ummm...what to say? This story is post-Hogwarts. It tells about our fave characters lives after they've grown up. Rated for violence, language, and other stuff. D/Other (don't know if it should be Ginny or Hermione, review & tell me what you think)


A/N: Hi all! My name is Katcat and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic! Its rated R cuz of a lotta violence, making out, swearing, blah, blah, blah. Plus I've noticed that stories rated R tend to get read a lot more than stories rated G.  
  
I have just one quick little question...WHAT IS WITH THE PG AND PG- 13 RATINGS? I mean, PG is Parental Guidance Suggested, so why not just call it PGS? And for PG-13, it means Parents Strongly Cautioned, so why not just call it PSC?  
  
Oh well, my first original story, Deep in Shadow, is posted under fictionpress.net and my name is the same there.  
  
My cousins amaryllis and Googooliebokee introduced me to this great website, so now I am a member and proud of it too! YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANNA KNOW? NO! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I NEVER HAVE OWNED HARRY POTTER! AND UNLESS I WORK FOR WB, I NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER! Heck, JK ROWLING DOESN'T EVEN OWN HARRY POTTER ANYMORE!  
  
Sorry, I had a bit too much caffeine, but I'm fine now...NOT! **does the annoying gremlin laugh from Loony Toons**  
  
OK, enough listening to me. Now, go read and review this piece of crap that I call a story. Well, maybe it isn't a piece of crap, but, oh well, JUST READ THE GOLDERNED STORY!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mommy?" a little girl, right around 3, with short auburn hair said as she walked into the dining room of a large mansion.  
  
"Yes, Jade?" the young woman at the dining room table said.  
  
"Who is my daddy?" Jade asked, head cocked ever so slightly to the right.  
  
"A tall, red haired man," the woman answered tersely, "Who I have no desire to speak of."  
  
"Oh. Mommy, may I go outside?" the girl asked.  
  
"Don't you want any breakfast?" the girl's mother asked, holding a bowl of cereal to the little girl.  
  
"No. I want to go outside." Jade answered insistently.  
  
Sighing, Jade's mom said, "Oh, all right. But be back in half an hour so that we'll get to Uncle Harry's in time."  
  
"OK mommy!" Jade yelled as she ran out the kitchen door into the back gardens.  
  
"If only I had the courage. If only..." Hermione Granger said as she watched her daughter watering her white roses.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Master, this is my son, Draco." A voice whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
"My Lord." Draco said with a sneer on his cold face.  
  
"Ah, Draco. I am glad to see that you acknowledge me as the all powerful Dark Lord." A hooded figure hissed in the shadowy background.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Draco said. If you looked very closely at his face, you would see a hint of repulsiveness.  
  
"Draco, the Death Eater world is growing stronger and stronger each day. We are killing more mudbloods and muggles than ever! I, Lord Voldemort, want you, Draco Malfoy, to join our legion. It is an honor known to only a few, and you shall be one of us!"  
  
"It is an honor, My Lord." Draco said without enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, Draco, the greatest honor ever. Lucius, prepare the Death Eaters for the Dark Mark ceremony."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Lucius said, bowing.  
  
A pop was suddenly heard, followed by another and another as the room filled with, not Death Eaters, but Ministry workers.  
  
"Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, take care of Lucius! The rest of you, get Voldemort!" a male voice ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the Ministry workers said and ran in different directions.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" a tall man with round glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and Harry Potter caught it.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" at least a dozen voices cried at the same time, sending forth several giant, silver creatures that brightened up the graveyard with a blinding flash.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort cried as the patronuses charged at him and crashed right into him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he cried as he writhed and squirmed. Suddenly, in a flash of a blinding white light, he was gone.  
  
"Thanks for the tip on where we would find the Dark Lord, Malfoy. You really helped us." the Ministry worker said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Draco? DRACO, YOU LOATHESOME, INSOLENT, BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH TRAITOR!" Lucius screamed as he was dragged off by Ministry workers, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Lucius." Draco spat, pulling out his wand.  
  
"DRACO!" Lucius cried as his only son pointed it at him and yelled, "You know, I really don't want to hear it, Lucius. Gishisht Bleedingongi!"  
  
"AUGH!" Lucius screamed as he looked down at his left leg. A small stream of blood was flowing down.  
  
"STUPEFY!" 16 ministry workers cried, some aiming at Lucius, others at Draco.  
  
All of the sixteen ministry workers fell down, dead. Harry James Potter was among them.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Aurona! Come on in!" a young woman with flaming red hair called to the little girl who was playing in the grass.  
  
"Do I have to?" Aurona whined, looking up at the young woman with a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Yes, you have to. Aunt Hermione, Jade, and your uncles will be here in half an hour." Ginny called to her daughter.  
  
"OK." Aurona sighed, reluctantly coming in.  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door.  
  
"Its open!" Ginny called.  
  
The knock came again. And again. And again.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell them," Ginny asked herself as she walked towards the front door, "That the goddamn fucking door is..."  
  
Ginny suddenly froze as she saw, not the guests that she was expecting, but about a dozen ministry cars and a tall, pale-skinned, silver-haired man holding Harry's wand.  
  
"Mrs. Potter? May I have a word with you? Its about your husband." The man said.  
  
Ginny froze. And suddenly, she started screaming bloody murder.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOH!!! The suspense is even killing me! Who the hell is holding Harry's wand? What the hell is he doing at Ginny's house? Is Harry gone for good, or will he return? And how the hell did they all drop down dead like that?  
  
It'll take 15 reviews to find out what the hell is going on around here.  
  
And then 30 more for me to feel compelled to write the third chapter.  
  
And then 60 for the fourth chapter...  
  
And then just keep on doubling!  
  
Well, maybe not...I mean, this story is going to be between 50 and 75 chapters long, soooooo...lets just leave it at 60 for each chapter, which will add up to between 3000 and 4500 reviews. And that's pretty ding-blazed good!  
  
So long, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
